Embarrassing Situations
by Klaine-Klisses-and-Bow-ties
Summary: Blaine didn't expect to meet Burt and the New Directions like this...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

**Warnings: mild swearing and heated kissing. **

* * *

Blaine moaned as Kurt kissed over the sensitive spot on his neck, moving further down as he unbuttoned Blaine's shirt and brushed over his collarbone. "Kurt...just hurry up already" Blaine demanded impatiently as Kurt slowly unbuttoned his top.

"Oh okay" Kurt breathlessly gave in above Blaine as he unfastened the buttons quicker. Both of them continued to kiss heatedly; oblivious to the sound of the front door opening downstairs...

* * *

"Kids slow down we haven't even ordered the pizza yet!" Burt ordered the group of teenagers as they rushed through the front door.

"But Burt I'm so hungry after playing football" Finn complained.

"Okay Carole will do the ordering just tell her what you want, I am going upstairs to check on Kurt" Burt shouted over the New Directions and in reply various distracted nods could be seen as they were more concerned about what pizza they were getting. Burt sighed in resignation and started to climb the stairs to his son's room.

Once he reached the hallway at the top of the stairs he walked towards Kurt's door and opened it quietly in case Kurt was asleep. Burt peaked inside the room to see the sight of his son and another boy kissing. Kissing! In his house! Their tops were off and the other boy that Burt did not know the name of started to unbutton Kurt's jeans; Burt could not stand there and let this happen, the boy was obviously taking advantage of his son!

"YOU GET THE HELL OFF MY SON!" Burt shouted furiously at Blaine and the two boys jumped apart from each other, falling off the bed in their haste to put their shirts on.

"Dad just let me-" Kurt tried to explain but his Dad cut him off by grabbing Blaine by the arm and roughly dragging him from the room.

Kurt followed furiously behind them demanding that his Dad let Blaine go but he was ignored as they reached the bottom of the stairs and Burt slammed the front door open and shoved Blaine outside.

"Now get away from my house and my son and don't ever come back" Burt shouted at Blaine.

Kurt's heart broke as he saw Blaine standing on his front porch vulnerable and worried at the prospect of never seeing Kurt again. Kurt mouthed "I will call you" behind his Dad just before the front door was shut.

Kurt was absolutely seething by now; his Dad had just shoved his boyfriend outside! Blaine had been there through everything for Kurt, he had helped him through his bullying at McKinley, gave him support and most of all loved him more than anything and Kurt would be damned if he let anyone hurt him.

"Dad-" Kurt said but was cut off mid sentence by Finn and the other New Directions asking what the hell was going on.

"I found Kurt here being assaulted by a boy upstairs!" Burt shouted. Wait? Assaulted? What planet was his Dad on? Kurt had been more than eagerly kissing Blaine back!

"Dad"

"What I will kill him!"

"Yhea nobody messes with my boy Kurt!"

"I'll murder them!"

"Dad!"

"Are you okay Kurt!?"

"Oh god, did he rape you?"

That did it! Nobody was accusing Blaine of raping him especially when it was him that had wanted to keep their relationship secret for the past nine months.

"SHUT UP!" Kurt yelled, the room turning silent as they saw Kurt glaring furiously at them.

"Are you hurt?" Mercedes asked worriedly.

"No Mercedes, but if you don't all listen to me now so help me god I will walk out that door and you will never see me again" Kurt said threateningly and it had its desired response as everyone looked at Kurt in silence.

"Now, the boy upstairs with me was my boyfriend Blaine and I was most defiantly not being assaulted, we've been together for nine months-"

"Nine months Kurt and you never told us?" his friends asked hurt.

"I did not want you to know, I wasn't sure how you would react but I need you all to know more than anything right now that Blaine is the most amazing man that I have ever met and so help me god if any of you hurt him I will make your lives a living nightmare" Kurt threatened, feeling satisfied as he got scared nods in reply.

"Dad I know you were just being protective and I am thankful for that but I love Blaine more than anything and all I want is for you and him to get along. I don't want to pick between you" Kurt said, tears starting to fall down his face.

Burt's furious expression was replaced with one of guilt as he saw his son cry. He moved forward and engulfed his son in a hug whispering in his ear "You really love him don't you?"

"More than you could ever imagine Dad, he's amazing" Kurt replied and after seeing the love struck expression on his son's face Burt felt even more guilty.

"I am sorry son, I thought he was hurting you" Burt said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Its fine Dad just let me call him so that I can tell him everything is alright. He's probably worrying to death knowing Blaine" Kurt muttered.

"Yhea sure kid but please tell him I am sorry and that he's invited to dinner at Breadsticks tomorrow night so that I can get to know him properly" Burt said.

"Burt, can we come as well?" Mercedes asked.

"Yea you can just as long as Kurt's okay with it" Burt replied looking at Kurt expectantly.

Sighing Kurt said "Sure but no threatening I think he's had enough of that for a lifetime!" and Kurt was happy to see that everyone agreed.

Kurt walked into the kitchen unaware that everyone was listening through the door as he dialled Blaine's number, waiting for him to pick up.

"He-ll-o" Blaine stuttered through the phone.

"Honey are you okay?"

"Kurt ...I understand completely if you never want to see me again" Blaine sobbed through the phone.

"Oh no Honey of course I want to see you again, I love you. Nothing could ever keep me from being with you Blaine you mean the world to me" Kurt reassured.

"Really?"

"Really"

"But what about you're Dad?"

"I have explained everything he wants to meet you Blaine and he's really sorry for overreacting earlier" Kurt replied.

"He wants to meet me?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Love it will be fine, he won't hurt you he only did what he did earlier because he thought you were taking advantage of me. So will come to dinner tomorrow night with me, my Dad, Carole and my friends?"

"Er yhea if you're sure..."

"Good, I will pick you up okay Blaine?"

"Thanks Kurt" Blaine said relived that Kurt will be there before to help him.

"I've got to go now Honey..."

"Bye Kurt, I love you"

"I love you too, bye" Kurt said hanging up the phone.

"Guys you can stop eavesdropping now I've finished" Kurt called through the door.

Slowly the door opened, revealing the guilty faces of the New Directions, Burt and Carole.

"How did you know man?" Puck complained.

"It might have something to do with the fact that it has never been this quiet before when you have all been in the house" Kurt said with raised eyebrows.

"Was he okay?" Burt asked worriedly.

"Yhea he's fine, but he is nervous so please be nice to him tomorrow."

"We will be bro, don't worry" Finn reassured and Kurt decided to let him off just this once for calling him bro seeing as he was helping him.

"Okay then...who wants pizza?" Carole asked, distracting everyone immediately.

* * *

Kurt pulled up in front of the Anderson house, getting out of the car to open the car door for Blaine when he neared him. Once in the car Kurt leaned across the console and gently kissed Blaine on the lips, pulling away after a long while to catch his breath.

Looking into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes Kurt breathily said "I love you."

"I love you too" Blaine said with a wide grin across his face.

During the drive there Kurt noticed Blaine getting increasingly nervous in the passenger seat and covered Blaine's hand with his to stop the nervous tapping.

Rubbing soothing circles on Blaine's hand Kurt said "everything will be okay Honey, just be yourself and they will love you."

"What is it isn't enough?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt's heart broke as he heard these words.

"It will always be more than enough Blaine, you're amazing and they will love you, I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you on that staircase at Dalton because I knew you were a wonderful and handsome guy and that is how I know that they will love you."

Blaine blushed from the compliments and smiled at Kurt adoringly as he drove. How did he get so lucky?

* * *

When they finally got to breadsticks Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand through the door, Kurt dragging Blaine to a table at the back of the room where all the others were.

When they reached the table Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand tightened as Burt stood up.

"I am really sorry Blaine I thought you were taking advantage of Kurt as I have never even seen you before and-"

"Sir, its fine you were just trying to protect Kurt I understand completely, he's worth protecting" Blaine cut in, sending a loving look to Kurt.

"Please call me Burt son" he said smiling when Blaine accepted his handshake.

Kurt went to sit down but before he could Blaine pulled his seat out for him and a shy smile spread across Kurt's face as he sat down. Blaine took the seat next to him taking Kurt's hand under the table.

"You're too dapper Blaine Warbler" Kurt smiled at him, his eyes sparkling in happiness.

In that moment Burt knew he had made the right choice in meeting Blaine today, he hadn't seen Kurt this happy for years.

"Warbler? As in the Dalton Academy choir group? Kurt how dare you date the competition" Rachel accused.

"Can it man hands, a blind person could see that Blaine isn't using Kurt" Santana shouted across the table.

"But-"

"Rachel don't you dare accuse Blaine of such a thing or I will shred all of your hideous animal jumpers" Kurt threatened and Rachel shut up immediately.

"So... Blaine how did you and Kurt meet?" Carole asked, swiftly changing subject.

"Well Kurt was spying on the Warblers one day and we met on the staircase at Dalton, I serenaded him with teenage dream and asked him on a date afterwards" Blaine replied, smiling at the memory.

"It was the most romantic thing ever! Of course I said yes and then he took me on a date shopping!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine laughed and said "Well seeing as you were wearing Gucci, Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs I guessed I couldn't go wrong with shopping love!"

"Dude you remember what he wore that day!?" Puck asked surprised.

Blaine blushed and said "Yhea it was the first time we met..."

"Blaine do you remember exactly what he wore colours and everything?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"Yes...Black coat, trousers and shoes, a white shirt and a red tie" Blaine listed off.

Kurt stared at him shocked and asked "how do you remember that?"

"Because I love you" Blaine replied simply.

"I love you so much" Kurt said and he hugged Blaine tightly.

As they pulled away an annoyingly familiar voice could be heard behind them.

"Well, well if it isn't sexy and his not so sexy boyfriend Kurt" Sebastian sneered behind them.

"Piss off Sebastian" Kurt said glaring at him.

Sebastian completely ignored him and instead turned to Blaine saying "Wanna come home with me sexy I bet I'm better in bed than Lady Hummel."

"Why you little-" Burt said starting to stand up from his seat.

"No its okay Dad" Kurt said before standing up in front of Sebastian.

"I've had enough of you flirting with MY boyfriend meerkat face so you listen carefully, if you don't leave us alone right now I will be forced to make you leave"

"Oh and how are you gonna do that?" Sebastian asked smugly.

"I'll help him" Puck said, standing along with everyone else on the table.

Hesitation flickered over Sebastian's face and before leaving said "this isn't over Lady."

Kurt sighed as he turned around and sunk back into his seat, thanking them all for helping him.

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Yes I'm just really fed up with him flirting with you!"

"Hey" Blaine said lifting Kurt's face up so he was looking him in the eye.

"It doesn't matter what he says I love YOU Kurt Hummel not Sebastian or anyone else. I could never love anyone else like I love you, you're it for me Kurt" Blaine said with more emotion than Kurt thought was possible.

"You're it for me as well Blaine, I love you so much" Kurt answered smiling widely.

As the meal gone on everyone sitting at the table realised this was true, they were in it for the long haul. They could tell from the subconscious touches, the loving looks and the way they fit perfectly together in every aspect and as the night came to an end Burt couldn't help but think that he couldn't have been more wrong about Blaine using Kurt.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
